


The Hookup

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Come Swallowing, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fondling, Friends to Lovers, Glory Hole, Grinding, Happy Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After being woken up by her mother, a young woman was forced to go wake up in the river as her parents wanted to start their camping with her brother. After hesitating to get into the water, her brother pushed her in. Once she finally got out of the water, her mother made her cook like she always does, then her brother said he found something naughty in the bathroom and got her to investigate with caution as she believed he had a prank up his sleeve, but she couldn't be further from the truth.





	The Hookup

“Wake up sleepy head.” My mom said as I felt the car door move away from my head, making me start to fall, but she kept me up, then touched my head.

“I’m sorry mom, I’m not sick.” I said. “The damn dog kept me up all night.”

“What dog?” She asked.

“The neighbors dog that outside my window.”I said.

“When did we get new neighbors?” She asked.

“Seriously mom, your usually on top of this stuff.” I whined.

“Well, we are at the camp.” She said. "Do you wish to cook or do you want your brother to do it since he's trying to take that job from you.”

I looked at him and saw him staring at me.

“Go ahead.” I said. “Now close the door.”

“No, you need to get out and get in the river to wake up.” My mom said as I felt my seatbelt being released, then she picked me up.

“Mom, I'm getting to old for you to be carrying me.” I whined.

“It’s not me.” She said with a giggle, making me open my eyes and saw my dad carrying me with a smile.

“Damn it, why can’t everyone just let a girl sleep.” I whined, making him chuckle.

“Because it’s summer break and you need to get more active or you might miss something?” He asked.

“Like what?” I asked. “I have no friends at this camping trip and the town we live in is too boring, making you guys turn me into a country girl.”

“I thought you liked the outdoors.” He said.

“Yes, but not when I can’t sleep.” I said.

“You’ll have plenty of time to do that.” He said as he set me down, then started to guide me to the river.

Once we got there, I stared at the rough water, making me assume it would take anyone that jumps in roughly down the stream.

“Are you wanting me to drown?” I asked. “I can’t swim in that current.”

“It’s not really that strong of a current honey and it’s only three feet deep.” He said with a smile. “So you can easily stand up in it.”

He walked away as I stared at the water.

“Don’t think about it or you’ll regret it.” My mom said with a giggle.

“I thought about it, planned my escape and now I’m executing it.” My brother said as I felt myself being pushed into the river.

I gasped as the water was freezing, making my brother giggle as he started running away, but slowed to a stop as I didn't move.

“Okay somethings wrong with her.” He said as he walked to the ledge with worry on his face, making me smile as I grabbed him and pulled him in, then got out just as my mom laughed.

“I told you you would regret it.” She said.

“Damn it my phone.” He whined, making me look at him and saw him holding his phone.

“Sorry.” I said as he tapped the screen.

“No it’s fine, It still works somehow.” He said as he shook the water off, then tossed it to our mom.

Once she caught it she looked at it, then put it in the car.

“Get back in there please.” She said as she turned to me.

I shook my head, then she sighed as she pulled out a large bag of Skittles.

“Then you won't be getting this.” She said, making me stare in frustration as I hated it when she uses my favorite stuff as a bribe to get her way.

She smiled as she saw my face.

“I’ll take it.” My brother said as he got out of the water.

“No you will not.” I said and pushed him back into the water, but he grabbed me and took me in with him, making me stay under the water as I really hated it when he always does this to me.

I felt myself being grabbed and pulled above the water to see my brother staring at me in worry, then he smiled as he saw my frustration.

“Sorry, I owed mom.” He said.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you wanted to do it.” I said, making him giggle as my mom came to me with a smile, then held out the candy.

I grabbed it and started to eat it as my brother stared at it. I looked to my mom as she smiled as she stared at him.

“Tell me I don't have to share.” I whined, making her giggle as she pulled out a Snickers bar.

I grabbed it as he reached for it, making him look to it with a whine.

“Okay boy, go get it.” I said and tossed it up stream, making my mom laugh as he watched it fly into the water like a dog would do.

“Please don't lose my candy.” He whined and ran to it as I got out of the water, then walked to the bench. Once my candy was gone, my mom came to me, making me look to her and saw her holding the hot dogs and hamburger patties. I look to my brother to see he was now too busy fishing with my dad to even want to cook, so I stood up and grabbed it, then started to cook.

“I feel like burning his.” I said as I looked to her, making her shake her head with worry on her face.

“You better not.” She said. “You’ll regret it.”

“I know.” I said with a smile.

“It’s your funeral.” She said as she walked away, making me giggle

Once it was cooked, I placed it on a plate as I took my share, then sat down as my brother sat down next to me.

“I found something naughty in the bathroom.” He whispered. “Can I have five dollars to go try it out?”

I looked at him in confusion.

“What cost that much in the bathroom?” I asked.

“Why don't you go check it out for yourself.” He said as I saw he was hiding something from me.

“What are you planning to do to me?” I asked.

“Not me.” He said as he smiled.

“Then who?” I asked. “I know your hiding something from me.”

“I can’t say, he wanted you to guess who it is.” He said. “I promise you will like it.”

I stood up, making him smile, then pull out his phone as I started walking before he texted something. I stopped walking as I stared at him, then grabbed his phone just as it rang.

“No don't read it.” He yelped as he took it back, then look at it. “He’s said he’s ready.”

I stared at him in confusion as he wasn’t acting himself, then I sighed and started to head to the bathrooms. Once I got there, he pointed one with an out of order sign on it. I walked in to see there was two urinals and stalls and the first one looked to be under repairs and it had a cardboard attachment that was taped on the end with duct tape. I walked to the cardboard and tried to pull it down, but someone grabbed my hands.

“Please don’t take that down.” My brother said.

“Whos the person.” I asked. "Do I know him?”

“Yes you know him.” He said. “Please don't ask questions.”

“Do I like him?" I asked. "This looks rather suspicious and I don't want one of your friends doing something to me.”

“He’s more your friend then mine.” He said.

“What are you two hiding from me?” I asked. “I don't remember any of my friends coming along.”

“That’s because he was waiting for us.” He said. “Just do it for him… and yourself.”

I stared at him as that pause and his struggling to hold back his smile made me think he was pulling a prank on me.

“Just know if you do something to me, I will hurt you.” I said, making the person in the box giggle.

I looked at the box as it sounded familiar, but I couldn’t remember who it was.

“I’ll be leaving now.” He said as he opened the stall door. “Please don't ruin the surprise by peaking at the person. And be gentle on my sister, my mystery person.”

“And the money.” I asked as I stared at him as I didn't like the sound of that last part of the comment.

“That was just something made up to get you curious.” He said. “It’s free.”

I looked in the stall to see the toilet was smashed and the wall where the cardboard was had a hole in the wood as if someone kicked it, making me stare at it.

“Why does that look like a glory hole.” I asked, making the person snort, but held back his laugh.

“That’s because it is.” My brother said with a giggle, making me look at him in disbelief.

“That, I need a name to allow happen.” I said, making him sigh.

“I can’t.” He said with worry on his face. “Please trust me that he is your friend. You have been wanting this for awhile”

“How in the world could you possibly know that?” I asked.

“I read your diary.” He said nervously, making me stare at him in frustration.

“Please punish me later, not that you will once he reveals himself.” He said. “Please just trust me.”

I sighed and walked into the stall.

“The out of order sign is up.” He said. “She’s ready to go.”

I stared at the hole nervously, then a hand came out, making me stare at it before grabbing it as I knew my friends secrets to tell them apart. I turned it over and saw my boyfriend's birthmark on his wrist, making me smile.

“Okay, Thanks for that Josh.” I said.

“How in the world.” He yelped.

“Birthmark." I said with a giggle.

“Fuck, I forgot about that.” He said with a sigh as I lifted up my dress and put my crotch to his hand, making him start to feel around.

“You gotta be kidding me.” He said. “I thought you were going to back out.”

“If it wasn’t you I would have.” I said as he stopped moving his hand. “Don’t be so shocked that I picked you over the others. You are the cutest boy in our school after all.”

He move my panties over and feel around my slit, making me grab it and start grinding it on my clit.

“Oh god, you really are horny as he said you were.” He said with a chuckle. “I can’t wait to see what you do when I put my cock though the hole.”

“I can’t wait to see it.” I said with a grin.

He pulled his hand away, making my grin become wider, then a condom came out of the hole. I stared at it as my grin shrank.

“Yeah, I better do that.” I said as I nodded, making him giggle. “If my parents find out, you would be sent to the chopping block while I’ll be sent to the noose.”

I picked it up, then looked to the whole and saw his face near the hole. I smiled as he wanted a kiss as his lips hanged out of the hole, making me give him a long passionate kiss.

“Is this one of your fantasies too?” I asked, making him giggle and pull away.

A second later his five inch cock came out of the hole, making me bite my lip in bliss as I couldn't believe I was glad my brother looked at my diary this time. I grabbed it and started to tenderly move my hand along his shaft while caressing the head with my other hand, making him grunt and fall into the wall.

Please stop touching it that soft.” He moaned, making me giggle, then I started to suck him. “Oh god yes, I love you so much. Show me how much you love me.”

I giggled again and started to suck him as best as I could, making him moan, then I pulled his balls passed the hole and start to fondle them.

“God your the best girlfriend ever.” He moaned.

A few seconds later, he started to buck his hips.

“God, I can’t hold on much longer.” He moaned, making me suck him harder. “No way, are you really going to allow me to cum In your mouth.”

Before I could respond he push as far as he could just as he came in my mouth, making me swallow as a reflex of it hitting my throat.

“Did you seriously just swallow it?” He yelped.

I giggled and nodded as it wasn’t that bad tasting. I stood up and walked out of the stall, then grabbed the box and tore it down. He gasp as he looked at me as I saw him completely naked. I stared at him and smiled, making him smile as his face filled with color. I grabbed his hands and put them on my breast, making him bite his lip and feel around as I grabbed his cock and started to fondle it. He stared at me nervously as I moved closer to him and I started kissing him as I closed my eyes, making him wrap his arms around me, but I pulled his hand down to my dress. A second later, he started to pull it off, making me open my eyes to see his nervousness was through the roof now.

“Don't get cold feet now.” I said. “You started this event, don't be the one to end it.”

He grinned nervously as he pulled off my dress faster, then stared at my white panties and bra with a pink face.

“Still not a ripe cherry I see.” I said, making him giggle. “Come on, become ripe so I can pick it.”

His face became more red.

“That’s more like it.” I said with a grin. “This cherry is going to be juicy. Take over.”

He nodded and started to take off my bra just before staring at my C cup breasts as he bit his lip, then he pulled me to the sink and started to lick one of my nipples, making me grab his ass and play with it as jolts shot though my body as I grunt and squirm a little. A second later, he reached for my ass and started to squeeze it.

“I got to love that tiny ass of yours.” He moaned, making me grin as my face started to heat up.

I grabbed one of his hands and pulled it to my belly, then pushed it into my panties, making him start to rub my clit that made me moan since his lick and touch was the best feeling ever. He picked me up, then set me down on the counter as he got down to my crotch as I saw his phone on the counter, then moved my panties aside before staring at it.

“First sign of a virgin right there.” I said, making him giggle as I grabbed his phone and turn on the camera. “Stop hesitating and eat that taco.”

He giggled again as he started to eat me out, making me gasp as I leaned back and closed my eyes as his warm tongue sent me into ecstasy. I grabbed his head and started grinding him into my clit as i started to buck my hips.

“God, this is a speed record climax.” I gasped as I came in his face.

I moaned as my body relaxed, then opened my eyes and I saw my cum all over his face as he stared at me in disbelief, making me giggle.

“Sorry.” I said with another giggle. “Do you like the taste like I did to yours?”

He licked his lip, then he scraped the rest off his face as he licked it off, making me grin.

“Well we know we won't be leaving each other now.” I said, making him smile and nod. “Ready for the cherry picking?”

He nodded excitedly.

“I see your voice has stopped working.” I said, making him giggle as he pulled me off the counter, then laid me on the floor.

I gasped as it was cold.

“Sorry.” He said and picked me up before grabbing a blanket from under the box and laid it out before putting me back down.

Once I was laid down, he stared at my body with a small smile.

“Come on daydreamer, let get to picking cherries.” I said, making him grab my panties and take them off.

He closed his eyes in excitement as I could see he was waiting for this day along time as well, making me pulled him on of top me.

“I’ll allow both cherries to be taken today, but be careful on the last one please if you decide to take it.” I said.

He nodded, then got to his knees and grabbed his shaft as he lined himself up before pushing in me, making me moan as his eyes rolled back while his mouth dropped open lewdly. I held up his phone and took a picture as I giggled from the perfect shot. He opened his eyes as he heard the shutter noise, then look to the counter as he saw me holding his phone before grabbing It from me.

“You’re sending that to my email, right?” I asked firmly.

He looked at it, then smiled as he nodded.

“Good, now get your porn.” I said, making him giggle and start taking pictures of me. “Do not put them on the internet or show them around. That is for you and you only.”

He nodded as his smile faded, then he set his phone down before pushing all the way in me, making him let out a shaky gasp as he stared out in disbelief.

“God you feel so good and tight on me.” He moaned.

“I just spotted a problem too.” I said. “But I’m going to let it slide and hope for the best.”

“What?” He said as he looked at me, then spotted the condom in my hand. “Oh shit.”

“Like I said, I’m going to let is slide.” I said with a giggle. “Continue, I can always just move in with you if they complain now that I’m eighteen.”

He sighed in relief as he laid down on me before fucking me slowly as he tried to concentrate on the feeling of me, making me slowly lose my senses as pleasure started to build in my body, then my breathing became audible. A second later, a camera shutter filled the air, making me smile as it went off again, then he set it down once more before I felt his lips lock on to mine as he started to French kiss me. I place my hand on his waist as felt around his body. After losing my senses I failed to continue kissing him, making him stop and start kissing my neck as he started to speed up his fucking. A few minutes later, I felt my climax approaching again as my breathing became louder and more rapid as I pushed my fingers into his back like a kneading cat, then I groaned as I came, making him gasp and came deep in me as he fell flat.

“God that felt great.” He moaned.

“Do you think you got anymore to fill the other hole?” I asked softly and sounded out of it.

“Are you going to stay awake for it?” He asked.

I nodded as he pulled out of me, then felt him stick his fingers in my mouth. I sucked on them as it was covered in our juices, then he flipped me over. A second later, he started to massage my ass before I felt his tongue touching my back door, making me gasp as that felt just as good as him eating me out, then he pulled my ass up as he make me lye on my face as he started to lick deeper into me.

“I can’t believe you like that.” I moaned as he started to finger me. “More fingers please.”

He put two more, than a fourth.

“Try fisting me.” I said, making him chuckle.

“No thanks, your tight with four fingers.” He said. “I don't want to tear you open.”

“Then start finger fucking me.” I moaned, making him giggle and do as I said. “I want to feel your love again. The love from my future husband.”

He stopped moving for a second, making me opened my eyes in worry, then looked back and saw him smiling in joy.

“You scared me there.” I said. “I thought I was going to fast.”

He shook his head.

“I was hoping you would go that far with me.” He said as he pulled out his fingers, then get lined up to me, making me put my face on the blanket again.

The moment his head touch the door, my body twitched, then I gasped as he started to push in.

“Oh god your a perfect stretch.” I moaned. “Don’t worry about it hurting, it’s not, it feels so good going in.”

He pushed his full length in, making me moan, then he started to fuck me.

“I love you so much.” I moaned. “Fuck me at your speed please.”

He started to fuck me faster, making moans slip from my body as my face started grinding on the blanket as his pelvis hit my ass with a soft slap filling the air. After a few minutes of him fucking me, he started to grunt before pushing deep in me and came.

“Come over to my house as much as you like.” He moaned. “I will fuck you until we pass out just like you are about to.”

“Not far off from that.” I moaned. “Can you dress me while getting your other fantasies met along the way, then put me in your car so you can do more to me when you need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
